


You Don't Have To Hide It

by LittleSpoole



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hospitals, Medical Procedures, Surgery, momentary panic, operations - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 02:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8383597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSpoole/pseuds/LittleSpoole
Summary: Your surgery is coming up fast when Burnie finds out you have no one around to take care of you. He can't, but a certain other founder can.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Expect waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay more of these "Reader is in harm's way and Burnie/Joel/Matt/Geoff save the day and comfort baby reader" fics cause that's what I fall asleep to that shit. Send me requests for more reader fics too, I'm desperate.

“I’ll only take two days off.” You explained to Burnie for what felt like the 90th time.   
“No way.” He threw his hands up. “[Y/N], you’re having surgery. You’re not coming back to work until you’re truly rested. This isn’t just some cold, it’s an operation. Got it?”   
You shrugged your shoulders, but he was your boss. Being his assistant was the best job you had scored to date, and you weren’t going to risk losing it by being belligerent and argumentative.   
“So, do you have somebody to get you there and home?” Burnie prompted  
Shit.  
“I… I mean I could just… I’m not very far-”  
“[Y/N], fucking no!” he looked so worried. “It’s next Wednesday morning?”  
You nodded.   
“Look, I’m in LA that day, and Geoff and Matt are going with me... Gus doesn’t do well with medical stuff and I want to make sure you’re in good hands…” He trailed off. “Joel can take you.”  
“Heyman?” your voice quivered.   
“Yeah…” Burnie trailed off at the sound of your trepidation. “Is that okay?”  
“I just don’t want to waste his time.” You had been eyeballing the older man since you first started at Rooster Teeth, hell since you even knew what Rooster Teeth was…   
“You’re fine,” Burnie answered. “I’m gonna go talk to him, you go and take a nice weekend for yourself and just chill out.” He leaned in and hugged you tight. “You’re going to be just fine.”  
It meant more to you than you could express that he cared so much. You were young, and Burnie had taken you under his wing from the day you were hired. He was like a dad to you, and that was something new. You thanked him and headed off to your car.

 

The whole way to your apartment your thoughts were occupied with Joel. He was so much older than you, there was no way you would ever convince him to give you a shot. He was well off, well traveled, well read and… well, sexy? You laughed to yourself as you merged onto the highway, imagining a man who seemed to only own jeans and sweatshirts as “Sexy”. And yet… It wasn’t that hard. He had this smile too, a smile that could just get you high when he laughed. You had worked on the RT Podcast for a short time, and whenever he was on you had to fight to concentrate. He was so suave, so handsome… You pulled into your drive and sat back for a moment. You reminded yourself that this wasn’t a date, it was surgery. You shuddered at the idea. Medical anything was scary to you. The needles and anesthesia were just the tip of your phobic iceberg.   
You looked down at your legs and remembered the pain you had been in since you were a child. This operation would be a fix for all the little issues that had plagued you for so many years. There was no turning back, but you had never wanted to run away so much in your life. Your breath hitched, you had started crying at some point, the fear creeping up into your chest. You shut off the car and went upstairs.   
You flopped down on your couch and glanced over at the hospital go-bag you had prepared. You had your essentials, some comfy pants, a book or two, and your emergency contacts. Suddenly the bag looked huge as you pictured trying to awkwardly shove it into Joel’s car. Everything seemed like you were taking up too much room to be in his space. You flipped on a reality TV show to try to ignore the worry in your gut. You nodded off to sounds of angry teenagers on your screen.

 

============================================================================

 

You checked over your apartment one more time. You had your phone, keys, wallet, and duffel. Was that all you needed? Had you left something on? Think… Think. Think…  
There was a sharp knock at the door. You glanced at the clock on the wall. Joel wasn’t supposed to come pick you up until 7 or so and it was only 6:15. You walked over and opened the door cautiously to a very meek and surprisingly well dressed Joel Heyman.  
“Hey.” He smiled. He looked happy to see you. “Good morning.”  
“Yeah, morning.” You smiled in return. “You’re early.”  
“I thought I could take you to get a decent breakfast before you went to the hospital.”  
You had to laugh at how sweet he could be, even if you were virtual strangers. “That’s so nice of you, Joel but I can’t eat before surgery… You have to fast and clear out your system.” You felt so awkward talking about shit, literal shit, with this handsome man.   
“Oh.” He deflated a little, unsure what to do now.   
You realized that you were still just peeking out of the door at him, and you opened it farther. “Come in.” You offered. “I just need to double check a few things and we can head in.”   
He stepped in and offered you another warm smile. He filled the space in your apartment so nicely. You walked over and crouched over your go bag again. You could feel him moving around, checking out the place you spent most of your free time.   
“Cute photos.” He remarked. You had hung some Polaroids up on strings near your TV, snapshots of travels and friends.   
“Thank you…” You hoisted your bag on your shoulder and tried to balance.   
“Oh God, here [Y/N]!” Joel was running over to you in a flash, lifting the bag off your shoulders. “I got it.”  
“I can carry my own bags…” you mumbled. You didn’t mean to sound like a stubborn child, yet here you were.”  
“I know you can,” He smiled and adjusted the bag. “I just… I think you’re carrying enough today, huh? Let’s head out.”  
So, he wasn’t just showing off. He was an actual gentleman.   
Neat. 

 

==============================================================================

 

Joel’s car was parked just outside the apartment doors. It was a sleek black sports car of some kind, distinctly like Joel himself. You had never been a car enthusiast, but damn. It was almost too nice. Joel jogged slightly to get an ahead of you, and as the car chirped to unlock he opened the passenger door for you.   
“Thank you, again.” You whispered.   
“Of course.” He was so genuine. He was so damn perfect.   
Austin General was only a short 10-minute drive from your apartment, yet it felt like light speed in the zippy little car. Plus, Joel was clearly a notorious speeder you soon learned. The radio buzzed lightly with a pop song you had never heard. You watched as the hospital arrived on the horizon in front of you. You sighed. It was going to happen soon, but you still didn’t feel ready.   
“Hey?” Joel’s voice tried to pull you out of your misery. “[Y/N]? How ya doin’ over there?”  
“I’m fine, Joel.” You offered a weak smile. “I swear.”   
“You don’t have to hide it, you know.” He moved his hand towards yours every so slowly. “I’ve had a few operations in my time, and it never gets easier. But you’re strong. I know that. But even if you’re scared, it’s okay. You haven’t rolled out of the car yet so, at least there’s that.” He gave you a smirk and a side eye, and you couldn’t help but smile for real this time. 

 

You checked in at the desk and you were almost immediately pulled back into an OR prep room. The nurses came in and out, checked your vitals and had Joel step out while you changed into a hospital gown. When he came back in, you gave him a little twirl.   
“It’s the latest in high fashion.” You joked as you settled back onto the hospital bed.  
“You make it look good.” He smiled and sat down. He was stuffing your clothes into your go bag, and that’s when you saw it; that book you packed. It was falling out of your bag.  
“Shit!” you huffed, but from the high bed and all the IVs kept you tangled you up.  
“I got it!” Joel wanted to calm you, but then he saw it.  
Lolita. Vladimir Nabokov.   
God. Damn. IT.   
“That’s uh… for class.” You made up a pathetic excuse as he gently placed it back in your bag.  
“You don’t have to explain away your porn book.” He sounded way too calm. “I’ve read it too.”  
You wished the nurse would come back and just knock you out already. You sat awkwardly in silence for a while before he spoke again.  
“How are you feeling?” He stood and hovered near your bed, close enough to touch.   
“They put something for my anxiety in the IV.” You laid your head back and stared at the ceiling. “I just want this to be over.”  
“It will be soon, okay?” His hand grazed over your hand and you froze, staring at them. You could feel him start to pull away.  
“No..” you whimpered and grabbed onto him. The drugs were making you emotional and you didn’t want him to pull away.  
“I’m here.” He reassured you. “I promise I will be here.” 

 

One of your nurses came back in. It was time to go. Joel was still holding your hand, but they wanted to roll you away. They were starting to put you under.   
“No…” You moaned. His hand was slipping away. “No, Joel! Joel!” You started a groggy scream.  
“[Y/N], It’s okay!” You could hear him as you were being wheeled away. “I’ll be here! It’s gonna be-”  
The OR doors closed. You were gone. 

 

 

==============================================================================

 

“She’s gonna need lots of fluids. But she may vomit a lot.”  
“I can handle that.” It was like hearing an angel.  
“Joooooooel.” You moaned. Your throat was like sandpaper. “Joel… Joel…”   
“Hey, I’m here, it’s Joel.” His hands were on yours again. “I’m here.”  
You opened your eyes to the bright lights of the recovery room. It hurt, but the dark mass above your face was a comforting sight.   
“Hey.” You smiled. “Can we go home?”  
“Soon, I just have to sign off on some papers and we can drive home.”  
“Ms. [Y/N], do you give consent to having your husband here drive you home?”  
“My… What?” You were more awake now, looking at your nurse, who was eyeing Joel. “Oh, he’s not... I mean, yes he can drive me home but we’re just…” Your eyes met his and he shrugged.  
“We’re very, very good friends.” You assured her. She nodded and walked off. You looked Joel up and down as he was still caressing your hand.  
“Very very good friends?” Joel smiled. “You barely knew me this morning.”  
“Well, I wanted to consult you before saying anything more serious.” His eyes had such hope. “But that happens when I’m not high as balls, okay?”   
He leaned in and kissed your hand gently. “I can wait for that, but for now this is fun. Wait til you see the video I got of you babbling about Halo.”  
You were content with his little kisses as you started to drift off again. “Okay…”

 

 

 

“Wait, what video?!”


End file.
